Naruto 1: Beginnings
by rylansato
Summary: Ever wonder who graduated with Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee? In this story you'll be introduced to Tenten's twin brother, Kiba's cousin, Shikamaru's cousin, and among others. This is the beginning of their stories and their adventures.
1. Graduation Day

Naruto: Beginnings

Author's Note: Takes place a year before Naruto begins.

Nara Arihiro and Uzuki Hanako walked down the streets of Konoha heading to class. Today was their graduation day for them if they passed the test. The two of them have been friends since they were little. Hanako had purple hair just like her older sister and dark purple eyes. She wore a purple zip up top with a purple skirt like bottom. She wore black tights underneath her skirt. Arihiro had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black long sleeve shirt but the sleeves went about ¾'s down the arm. Over the shirt he wore an unzipped vest that looked similar to the ANBU vest. His pants were cut off at the knee also black in color. He also wore a dark blue hat. He usually wore his hat backwards.

"Today's the day when we become Genin." Hanako said.

"Yeah. I'm nervous but excited. Once we become Genin we actually go on missions to other countries. We'll start putting our lives on the line." Arihiro said.

"But that won't start until we become Chunins at least. We'll only do D rank missions." Hanako said.

"Yeah, that's true."

The two continued on their way to Iruka's class.

Satori and Tenten weren't very far behind Arihiro and Hanako. The twins as they were often called sort of knew Arihiro and Hanako. Satori and Tenten were brother and sister. Satori always had a senbon in his mouth just like his father Genma. Satori wore a green long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way to his elbow. The shirt was a bit similar to Tenten's but it buttoned together at his right shoulder. He also wore light brown cargo pants and black gloves that had velco at the wrist. Satori usually had the gloves attached to his belt and when he did wear them he rarely fastened the velcro straps.

"I can't wait till after we graduate. Dad is going to teach us something special for graduating." Satori said.

"I can't wait, either."

Just then the number one rookie for this year came into view. Tenten's eyes grew wide and sparkled.

"Oh, it's Neji. This year's number one rookie. He is so handsome." Tenten said.

"Girls." Satori sighed.

The twins walked into Iruka's class and sat down and waited until Iruka-sensei finally showed up.

"Alright class, we will now begin the graduation process. Those that are called will go into the next classroom." He instructed. "The test will be the Bunshin no Jutsu."


	2. New Technique

Satori and Tenten walked out of the academy doors, no longer students but Genin. Their father and mother waited to congratulate them. Tenten hugged her mother tightly and Satori shook his father's hand then hugged him. Their parents were also ninjas. Genma was Jonin and Yashira was a Chunin. Their parents were the same age and they met at the academy. They were married while they were still Chunins then had Satori and Tenten shortly later.

"So uh father, what is it that you were going to teach us?"

"In order to show you, we need to go to the training grounds."

Arihiro and Hanako walked out of the academy building and met up with their parents. Arihiro was the cousin to Shikamaru. His father was Shikamaru's father's brother.

Hanako's older sister is Uzuki Yugao. She is an ANBU member and is in love with Gekko Hayate, who showed up as well to congratulate the newly appointed Genin of the Uzuki family.

"To celebrate today's event, I'll take you all out to eat." Hanako's father said. He then looked over to Arihiro's family. "You guys can come too if you would like."

Arihiro's father looked at him, and then nodded. The two families walked down the street to the nearest restaurant.

Satori, Tenten, and their parents arrived at the training grounds. Genma pulled out a scroll and Yashira pulled out two.

"Satori you come with me and Tenten you go with your mother. We're going to teach you Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu?" Satori and Tenten said in unison.

With Tenten training under her mother Satori went with his father. Genma unraveled the scroll and there were names written in blood. Genma's was the most recent one and Genma's father before his.

"Write your name here in your own blood." Genma said.

Satori bit the end of his thumb and wrote his name in the next column.

"Now, what?" Satori said.

"We train. I'll train you to mold your chakra properly to summon cats."

"Cats?"

"Cats."

Tenten stood with her mother about 100 yards away.

"I'm going to teach you a type of Kuchiyose no Jutsu a bit different than Satori's. He's summoning animals while you are going to summon weapons."

"Weapons?"

"Yes," Yashira held out the two scrolls, "these are the Twin Rising Dragon Scrolls."


	3. Formation of Teams

Two days later, the twins walked into Iruka's class and sat down in the second row middle section. Neji was only a few chairs away from Tenten's left. Rock Lee sat upfront. Arihiro and Hanako sat in the third row. Satori looked to his right to see Anzen Shuji, Atsui Rikku, and Tsuku Ryozo. Uragirimono Ronin, Okureru Hiroshi, and Kuroi Jiro were sitting in the section in front of them. Yokaze Katianna and Inuzuka Yaiba sat in the middle section with Rock Lee. Tobitake Kanaye and Shinsetsu Suzume sat next to Neji. Kuriyama Azumi sat with Arihiro and Hanako. Yusuru Kin came in and sat down next to Tenten interrupting her view of Neji. Hagane Haru, Shizuka Yei, and Tatami Taku sat up front in the section farthest from the door. Yakushi Masaki, Seisan Shigekazu, and Araarashii Akina sat right behind Satori, Tenten and Kin. Kiritsu Kuma, Hataraku Botan and, Setoguchi Ishida, sat behind Neji, Haru and Kanaye. Moments after everyone had arrived Iruka-sensei showed up.

"Starting today, you all are official ninjas, but you all are still new Genin. It's going to get harder from here. You will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jonin teacher. We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." Iruka said.

"Do you think that we'll be put in the same group?" Satori said to his sister.

"We might but who knows. I know I want to be put in the same group as Neji, though." Tenten replied. Satori smirked at his sister.

"Team 1: Uragirimono Ronin, Hataraku Botan and Yokaze Katianna. Next, Team 2: Okureru Hiroshi, Kuroi Jiro, and Araarashii Akina. Next, Team 3: Yakushi Masaki, Kuriyama and Setoguchi Ishida. Next, Team 4: Shiranui Satori, Nara Arihiro, and Uzuki Hanako. Next, Team 5: Hagane Haru, Tatami Taku, and Shinsetsu Suzume. Next, Team 6: Inuzuka Yaiba, Seisan Shigekazu, and Shizuka Yei. Next, Team 7: Tsuku Ryozo, Tobitake Kanaye, and Kamizuki Nori. Next, Team 9: Anzen Shuji, Kiritsu Kuma, and Atsui Rikku. Next, Team 9: Hyuga Neji, Shiranui Tenten, Rock Lee. That's it for the teams. I'm going to introduce the Jonin leaders in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then." Iruka said.

The newly graduated Genin all stood up. Team 3 was the only team with two kunoichis. Satori looked at his sister.

"Well, we're not on the same team. Have fun with your group." Satori said.

"I will. You do the same, Nii-chan." Tenten replied.

They hugged each other and walked to meet up with their teams. Tenten met up with Neji and Rock Lee while Satori met up with Arihiro and Hanako. The twenty seven Genin left the room with their respective teams. Team 4 that consisted of Arihiro, Hanako and Satori walked outside into the bright sunlight.

"Well, do you guys wanna go grab lunch or something?" Arihiro suggested.

The other two members of Team 4 nodded then set off to eat lunch at Ichiraku Ramen Shop. They talked to each other while they walked, covering many topics other than introductions. They seemed unnecessary seemingly how they already knew each other. They walked by another new team. It was Anzen Shuji, Kiritsu Kuma, and Atsui Rikku of Team 8. Rikku was reading a book with her hand partly covering her face. Rikku was Kunoichi of the group; she had shoulder length blond hair, green eyes and stood about 5 feet 0 inches with an athletic build. She wore a forest green sleeveless shirt with the same color dress like bottom. There was a front and back to the bottom piece but no sides. Underneath, she wore black tights. She wore her forehead protector around her waist. Shuji stood at 5'7" with short dirty blond hair, blue eyes. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with black pants. He had what looked like light armor plating on his chest, back, and shoulders. The armor plating hugged his body. His forehead protector was tied loosely around his waist. Kuma stood at the same height as Shuji but with blond hair. He also had blue eyes. He wore a white button up jacket with brown pants. He wore his forehead protector around his head. The three members of Team 8 stopped in front of Team 4.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shuji asked.

"Nothing really. Just grabbing some lunch before we head back to meet up with Iruka-sensei. Care to join us." Satori asked.

The three of them nodded. The two teams to headed to Ichiraku Ramen Shop.


	4. Capture the Flag

Hours later, all of the Genin returned to Iruka's room for the announcement of the Jonin leaders. The 27 Genin sat down just as Iruka walked in.

"Ok, I do have a request from the Jonin leaders of Team 1, 4 and 8." Iruka said.

That caught the attention of the nine ninjas.

"The request was to have the members of those three teams to report to the training grounds at once." Iruka said.

The nine ninjas all stood up and were a bit confused. They all followed each other out the door and headed to the training grounds as requested. Team 4 walked in front, with Team 8 in the middle and Team 1 bringing up the rear. Uragirimono Ronin, who stood 6'0", long blond hair that went down to his knees, blue eyes, and at chest level his headprotector was tied around part of his hair that was hanging over his left shoulder. He wore a long sleeved black gi, and on his right wrist he wore a ball chain bracelet. Hataraku Botan stood at 5'6" with short red hair and green eyes. He wore a green button up short sleeve shirt with light brown khaki pants. His headprotector was tied around his right arm. The third member of the group was Yokaze Katianna. She was a 5 foot, black haired, onyx eyed Kunoichi. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with pink cargo pants. Her forehead protector hung loosely around her neck.

Minutes later they arrived at the training grounds and saw three Jonin leaders standing next to three logs that were placed in the ground. They three Jonins walked away from each other. One raised his hand.

"Team 8 over here." He said.

The members of Team 8 walked over to him.

"I am Kotae Jiyuu, your Jonin leader." He said.

Jiyuu wore the typical Jonin uniform. He had black hair with dark eyes and stood about 6'3".

Another raised his hand.

"Team 1 over here."

"I am your Jonin leader, Tsukuri Toyo."

Toyo had brown hair with dark green eyes and stood at about 6 foot. He also wore the normal Jonin uniform.

Team 1 walked to their Jonin leader. Team 4 walked to the Jonin leader with the sunglasses on.

"I am Yamashiro Aoba. I am your Jonin leader."

The three Jonin leaders walked closer together and stood side by side with Aoba in the center.

"We're going to play a little game. It's called capture the flag." Aoba said.

"Capture the flag?" Rikku asked.

"That's right." Toyo said. "You are going to have to go up against the other two teams to get it and not only that, you'll have to go against us as well."

"And what happens if we get the flag?" Ronin asked.

"You'll have to take it to the Hokage Building. It's free game until you get to the front doors." Jiyuu said.

"And what do we get if we get the flag to the doors?" Kuma asked.

"A free trip to a restaurant of your choice." Jiyuu said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do this." Satori said.

With that being said, Aoba walked behind the three logs and picked up a pole with a blue flag at the end of it. Aoba shoved the pole into the ground.

"Ready? Begin." Aoba said.

The three teams leapt took off in all directions to plan their attacks.


	5. Missing Flag

Team 4 sat in the trees planning on how they were going to get the flag.

"I'll send a scout out to see what is going on?" Satori said.

"A scout?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah, check this out." Satori said as he bit the tip of his thumb.

Satori did a series of hand seals, Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Satori said.

He put his hand on the tree branch and in a puff of smoke a small black cat appeared.

"What can I do for you, boss?" The cat asked.

"Hey Binx, I need you to go spy on the other team.

"You got it." Binx said as he hopped off the tree branch and ran off.

Meanwhile, Team 8 was near by, plotting.

"I say we let another group attack head on and we'll sneak up and get the flag." Rikku said.

"I'll go with that." Shuji said.

They all looked out to the field where the Jonin's were standing. Unknown to them they were being watched.

On the opposite side of the field, Team 1 lay in wait for the other teams to move.

"Why do we have to wait for the other teams?" Katianna asked.

"If the other teams attack first then we can go in unnoticed." Botan said.

"Well I'm sure that we'll be here awhile since I'm sure that the other teams are thinking the same thing." Ronin said.

"Yeah, so that means we should attack now." Katianna said.

Ronin and Botan looked at each other then shrugged.

"Let's go." Ronin said.

The three of them ran out onto the field and headed towards the flag and the Jonins.

The Jonins looked at each other then looked back at the oncoming team.

"It's your team, Toyo." Jiyuu said.

"I know." Toyo said.

Jiyuu turned around to see his team sneaking up behind them. 

"Nice try guys." Jiyuu said.

At that moment Team 4 ran towards them with Binx leading the way.

"And here come my group." Aoba said.

"So where is the flag, Aoba?" Toyo asked.

"What?" Aoba asked as he turned around to see the flag was missing.


	6. The Blonde Haired Thief

"If your team is there and mine is here and Jiyuu's is over there then who took the flag?"

The three Jonins turned back around to see a blond haired boy running off with the flag.

"It's Naruto." Aoba said.

Naruto ran right past Team 4. Team 4 tried to immediately stop but all three of them stumbled a bit, regained their footing then ran after Naruto. The other two teams, including the three Jonins ran after the blond haired thief.

The twelve of them chased Naruto all over the village. Naruto outsmarted them by putting up his Camouflage sheet and they ran right by him. Naruto lowered his sheet and grinned. He then turned the opposite direction and headed for the Hokage Building.

He was almost there when he heard people behind him. He turned around to see his pursuers.

"Hey there he is." Rikku yelled.

Naruto took off running as fast as he could. The others were gaining on him. They were just about within reach when Naruto reached the building. He stopped and turned around with a big smile on his face. He stood proudly in front of the doors.

"Now, it's time for you guys to take me to any restaurant of my choice, dattebayo." Naruto said.

The three Jonins sighed in unison.

"We did say whoever made it here we'd take 'em someplace. We never did say it had to be one of the three teams." Aoba said.

The End.


End file.
